


District Twelve

by miichiyo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miichiyo/pseuds/miichiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Aradia are District Twelve's tributes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	District Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Hunger Games crossover on Tumblr, so I had to incorporate my favorite, Karkat<3Aradia in a ficlet cough cough. This was just an idea, but I'm writing a Hunger Games version with all of the characters, so, maybe that will be up soon. Anyway, do enjoy! Thanks!

The sickle in his hand shook with his fear, it gave him away, that traitorous bastard. Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to care, overwhelmed with fear, with terror and anger and such profound sadness that he couldn’t care.

“Aradia I c-can’t do it.”

The handle was slick with his clammy palm, his freezing fingers. She looked up at him, collapsed on the dirty and frozen ground, defeated.

“You have to.”

Her eyes didn’t sparkle anymore; they didn’t sparkle like he remembered them to. They were dull, and he was angry. He was so angry that they’d stolen that from him, they’d stripped him of the light he’d looked to guide him.

“I can’t!”

Tears of frustration as Karkat fell to his knees, searing pain shooting through his thighs. Eyesight blurred, he couldn’t even make out her face anymore, coated with grime. The sweet scent of her strawberry hair was lost, matted with dirt now.

“You saw what happened to Tavros. A cripple can’t survive out here. We couldn’t save him.”

Her words were so hollow, so empty and void of her emotions that he could always feel. Her happiness and her sadness, she never hid it. But now there was nothing.

“Arad—”

“Karkat!” Shocked back, he blinked tears away quickly, meeting fiery eyes. Dying flames, fading embers but she willed them to burn. “I would rather you kill me, than give those bastards the slightest fucking chance!” Her words were like a noose tightening around his neck, closing off anything from escaping. “They’d think of it as putting me down like an animal. At least I know, you’d protect my dignity. At least without carrying the weight of me, maybe you could win.” And the flames were almost extinguished again.

“But you could win too,” he choked out, crawling towards her broken body. “You could win, if I just lead you somewhere where they won’t find you, you could win!” His head buried in her chest, wracking painfully.

“…what do I have to live for,” was the quiet reply. At this he stared at her in disbelief.

“A big house, shit tons of money, fame, friends, food! Food, Aradia, food! You could live happily!”

“None of that means anything without you.”


End file.
